


Little Spoon

by skamshit



Series: Evak Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, this cant be tagged as fluff cause its really not, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Even is the little spoon.





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> TBH y'all can just skip past this one, I wrote it at 5 am and then went right back to sleep.

Even is the little spoon.

Most of the time when they sleep, they don't spoon. They always lie close together. Sometimes Isak lies on his stomach with his head on Even's shoulder, while Even lies on his back, so that's not quite spooning. Most of the time, they just lie on their sides facing each other, legs overlapping and hands in each others' hair.

They don't full on spoon often. Most of the time when it happens, it's when Even is going through a depressive episode and feels like being held. Other times, it's when Even simply had a bad day at school, like if he overhears whispers about his incident at Bakka, or gets a bad mark on an exam.

Even just likes to be held, natural body warmth seeping into his back, while he curls into himself and pulls a blanket over his front.

Isak doesn't like to be little spoon because he likes to be able to see Even. So, he's content when the opportunity arises to take up residence along the curve of Even's spine, just soaking in the look of the soft waves of Even's blond head.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya so.


End file.
